


Watching

by twittytwonkers



Series: First [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twittytwonkers/pseuds/twittytwonkers
Summary: "...he’s not sure how long it takes before he finally lets himself drift to sleep, but he knows that’s it’s while being lulled by the sound of Hinata’s quiet breathing, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his chest, and the far-away feeling that he’s finally come home."A short drabble involving two people who are just too in love to sleep.





	

The first time Kageyama catches himself doing it is the first night they sleep together.

They’re both first years in college, and he’s frankly amazed that it took them this long to get to this point. He isn’t exactly surprised—in all honesty, he can’t see it having worked out between them back in high school; they’d been less mature (if anyone could venture to call either of them _mature_ now), and had dedicated almost all of their time to volleyball. Consequently, this meant basically all of their time had been spent together for the past three years.

Holding Hinata protectively in his arms as he slept, underneath the sweaty sheets wrapping almost as tightly around them as the surrounding darkness, his heart positively glowed with the knowledge that he no longer had to wait for him. Which, essentially, was what he’d been doing for the past three years.

Not that tonight had been his first time—they had both been with others before the inevitable collision that was the beginning of their official relationship. Their friendship had taken a particularly nasty turn during their second year, for example, when Hinata had started dating the pudding-head setter from Nekoma. When he’d heard the news, Kageyama had become exceedingly harsh towards Hinata when he messed up during practice, even for their standards; when his best friend confronted him about the shift in his behavior as they walked home together as usual one evening, they'd ended up in a particularly foul argument, at the end of which Kageyama found himself shouting at Hinata to just leave him alone and go ask Kenma to toss for him from now on. It was when he registered the hurt in Hinata’s eyes that everything clicked for him.

 _Oh_. He was in love with his best friend.

From then on, he started avoiding Hinata. A few months passed in this manner, until Kageyama heard through locker-room gossip that Hinata and Kenma had broken up. That was when things finally started going back to normal for them; Kageyama never asked him about it, and Hinata never offered any details that would have served solely to upset him. By then it was surely obvious to both of them.

But it was that first night that they finally slept together, after a casual date at Kageyama’s apartment during which he’d disastrously attempted to make dinner for the two of them, resulting in a smoky kitchen and obnoxious squabbling that quickly melted away into giggling on Hinata’s part when he realized just how genuinely upset Kageyama was about his plans falling through—forever the perfectionist. Hinata couldn’t help but find the whole thing strangely adorable, especially after how long the two had known each other.

This led to Kageyama unwittingly shutting him up with a kiss, which in turn led to the breaking of a carefully built dam containing years of emotion between two very intense people.

Dinner entirely forgotten, they’d had sex three times—once in the living room, both too impatient to make it to the bedroom, which was virtually wordless and quick and all moaning and biting and all that was going through Kageyama’s blank mind was “fucking finally.” The second time was in the shower forty-five minutes later, and it was longer and they were both drenched and all that filled Kageyama’s senses was the smell of his own soap intermingling with Hinata’s scent and he was thinking how he’d never smelled anything so tantalizing and entrancing, and how lucky he was to be completely enveloped in Hinata, even by the shower mist.

The third time was later that night, as they were drifting to sleep in Kageyama’s bed, and it was slow and lazy, full of need and that absolute sense of trust they’d inexplicably shared since day one and hesitant I-love-you’s and I-know-you-idiot.

That’s the first time that Kageyama finds himself watching Hinata sleep.

When he’s in a deep slumber—by far the most mellow he’s ever seen the vivacious redhead, a part of Kageyama recognizes distantly—and he’s lying in Kageyama’s arms, curled up into his chest and holy fuck is this real?

He can’t seem to stop himself from watching him in such a peaceful state; he’s not sure how long it takes before he finally lets himself drift to sleep, but he knows that’s it’s while being lulled by the sound of Hinata’s quiet breathing, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his chest, and the far-away feeling that he’s finally come home.

* * *

For Hinata, it’s not until months later, when they’d been dating for so long that they were finding themselves in that awkward in-between stage, where basically all of Hinata’s belongings resided at Kageyama’s apartment—everything except for Hinata himself. He was all but unofficially moved in, though, and they both knew it, but Hinata didn’t want to jinx something so fucking good and so he never brought it up, and Kageyama was too damn oblivious to notice all the hints that his boyfriend was dropping to just-freaking-ask-me-already.

It happened the morning after they’d been eating dinner together—Kageyama’s favorite pork curry with egg, because his college volleyball team had just won their first game of the season. Needless to say, he was shoveling an entire mountain of curry and rice into his mouth when Hinata glanced at his watch and yelped, scrambling to his feet and falling over twice in the process as Kageyama eyed him warily.

“Where are you going?”

“I have early morning practice,” Hinata said, but Kageyama just cocked his head at him, setting down his spoon.

“I have to catch the next train home,” he expanded.

“Home?”

“Yes, Bakageyama, home. To my apartment,” he said, teasing him with the old nickname that he saved for special occasions when Kageyama was being especially dense.

“I didn't realize you still had that place,” Kageyama said, ignoring the insult but flushing at the realization of what he was saying.

“Tobio, what did you think? That I’d secretly sold my place and moved in here, or something?” Hinata teased, honestly amused at how transparent his partner could be at times.

“N-no, dumbass! You just haven’t been back to your place in like five weeks—and all your shit is here.”

Hinata started—had it really been over a month? Crap—the plant Yachi had given him for his birthday was certainly dead by now. Their eyes met as realization dawned on both of them simultaneously.

“You should just move in—“

“I think we should live together—“

They spoke in almost perfect unison, Kageyama blushing but happier than he could remember having felt in the entirety of his twenty years of life, and Hinata grinning his most sun-shiny smile, tackling him where he sat and smothering him with kisses until Kageyama had to tickle him to get him to stop, leaving two idiots laughing on the floor, feeling more invincible and radiantly in love than they’d ever thought possible.

It was the following morning for Hinata, months into their relationship, after they’d officially decided to start living together.

Both Hinata and Kageyama were early risers—always had been—but that particular morning Hinata actually woke up before his alarm. He groggily opened his eyes, stretching lackadaisically while rolling over onto his other side, facing Kageyama. Hinata’s breath immediately hitched in his throat.

He was used to basically all of Kageyama’s expressions by now, from the hardest of frowns to the most vulnerable of smiles; but that morning, as Kageyama slept soundly, curled gently towards Hinata, he looked almost… _angelic_.

Hinata wasn’t sure how long he lay there watching Kageyama breathe softly in and out as the sun rose, delicately enveloping their shared bed in its warmth. He felt like he could lay there forever watching him sleep, but as the sun gradually painted longer and brighter streaks across Kageyama’s features, his navy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Crap! He’d been caught.

“I wasn’t—it’s not—“ he began, a soft pink dusting his face, before Kageyama reached over and pulled him into a lazy kiss.

“Idiot,” he murmured, admitting after a brief pause—with the sense of unabashed honesty that seems to exist solely between two people underneath the warmest of covers, before the sun has fully managed to rise—“I do it too.”

“Y-you do?”

Kageyama hummed sleepily. “Sometimes,” he said, tucking Hinata’s head underneath his chin matter-of-factly, allowing his eyes to drift shut once again. Hinata felt a little bit embarrassed, a little bit flattered, and a little bit happy. Alright, a lot happy.

“Pervert,” he said, laughing when he could practically feel Kageyama’s lips contort into a scowl, despite his face being firmly snuggled into his chest.

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, tipping Hinata's chin and capturing his lips with one of his all too frequent oh-my-god-do-you-ever-stop-talking-kisses. Hinata didn’t make it to his early practice that morning, but he didn’t think he’d ever been so content with skipping volleyball before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So basically, I was falling asleep the other night, and ended up imagining domestic KageHina unable to sleep because they're too in love and just want to look at each other...I hope it wasn't too cheesy! This is my first KageHina fic--actually, it's the first fic I've written since I was quite young...I just love Haikyuu and this pairing so much, I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
